User blog:Fazza minato/100 thruts of : Fazza Savio
'Bold text'WHAT WAS YOUR: 1. Last beverage = mineral water 2. Last phone call = Galuh 3. Last text message = Galuh 4. Last song you listened to = Have faith in me adtr 5. Last time you cried = NO FUCKING TEARS HAVE YOU EVER: 6. Dated someone twice = yes 7. Been cheated on = yes 8. Kissed someone & regretted it = never regret anything 9. Lost someone special = yes :) 10. Been depressed = haha no 11. Been drunk and threw up = hee yes FIRST THREE FAVORITE COLOURS: 12. black 13. red 14. grey THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2009) 15. Made a new friend = yeah 16. Fallen out of love = no 17. Laughed until you cried = yes 18. Met someone who changed you = yes 19. Found out who your true friends were = yes 20. Found out someone was talking about you = yes 21. Kissed anyone on your friend's list = YES 22. How many people on your friends list do you know in real life = LOT 23. How many kids do you want to have = 2 24. Do you have any pets = yes 25. Do you want to change your name = no 26. What did you do for your last birthday = pass out 27. What time did you wake up today = 10.00 28. What were you doing at midnight last night = party 29. Name something you CANNOT wait for = sex 30. Last time you saw your Mother = never meet the true mom 31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life? = nothing 32. What are you listening to right now = fuck your god 33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom = yeah! tom :D 34. What's getting on your nerves right now = i dont know 35. Most visited webpage = tumblr 36. Whats your real name = fazza savio 37. Nicknames = fazzy 38. Relationship Status = in a relentionship 39. Zodiac sign = Saggitarius 40. Male or female? = famale 41. Elementary? = junior high school 42. Middle School = SMPN 12 bekasi 43. High School/College = yet 44. Hair colour = green :D now 45. Long or short = short 46. Height = 162 47. Do you have a crush on someone? yeah 48: What do you like about yourself? my heart and my brain 49. Piercings = tragus, 5 holes on left ear, 3 holes right ear, septum, angle bites. and cheek piercings :) 50. Tattoos = yet 51. Righty or lefty = TENGAH! FIRSTS : 52. First surgery = never 53. First piercing = 10 years old, labret pircing 54. First best friend = yayas 55. First sport you joined = Badminton! 56. First vacation = lupa 58. First pair of trainers = mr.bacara RIGHT NOW 59. Eating = yet 60. Drinking = water and orange milk 61. I'm about to = sex 62. Listening to = blackmetal voice 63. Waiting for = java rockin land line up YOUR FUTURE : 64. Want kids= jelas 65. Get Married= yeah 66. Career = a musican WHICH IS BETTER : 67. Lips or eyes? = Lips . Hugs or kisses? = hugs with kisses 69. Shorter or taller? = taller 70. Older or Younger? = older, may she/he be my teacher 71. Romantic or spontaneous ? = Romantic 72. Nice stomach or nice arms? = stomach and arms 73. Sensitive or loud ? = sensitive 74. Hook-up or relationship? = relationship 75. Trouble maker or hesitant? = mending makan mpek-mpek HAVE YOU EVER : 76. Kissed a stranger? = nope 77. Drank hard liquor? = hehe.kayaknya 78. Lost glasses/contacts? = gak 79. Sex on first date? = hmmm :P 80. Broken someone's heart? = maybe. im so sorry :( 81. Had your own heart broken? = of course 82. Been arrested? = never 83. Turned someone down? = yeah 84. Cried when someone died? = i nearly cried,but i'm not. 85. Lied to your bestfriend? = pernah sekali. DO YOU BELIEVE IN 86. Yourself? = full 87. Miracles? = Yeah 88. Love at first sight? = sometimes 89. Heaven? = full 90. Santa Claus = no 91. Kiss on the first date = hehe iya. 92. Angels? = yep. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY: 94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time = lol yeah 95. Did you sing today? = along 96. Ever cheated on somebody? = never 97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go = no need 98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? = no need 99. Are you afraid of falling in love? = yeah 100. Posting this as 100 truths? = YEAH♥ --Fazza minato 04:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC)fazzasaurus--Fazza minato 04:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts